DBZ What if?
by Masquerade flower
Summary: I'm not good with summarys but here it goes. What if Goku had a sister? How much would she change things? it starts of in the beginning of Dragon Ball z. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: obviously I don't own Dragon ball Z or any of the characters related to it. But I do own the characters I create so yay for me! Anyways im sure you don't want to read this anymore so on with the story…

(A/n) So this story is basically about what if Goku had a sister. how much would things really change?(im not good with the summary thing so hopefully you'll get the jist of it when I write more chapters. I'm starting this story when Radditz frst took off with Gohan and Goku is left off to think of a way to get his son back. Also this of before Piccolo arrives to make a truc. This is my first story so bare with me and be gentleJ

Chapter 1

An Unexpected visit

Goku was in shock. If Radditz really was his brother how could he do this to him? Take his son, and then only return him after he takes the life of so many people. No. He wouldn't do that. There has to be another way.

~Meanwhile a beautiful girl sat in her space pod.~

Amoura sat in her lonely space pod. While she quietly thought to herself. _I can't believe I finally found him! After I have basically spent my entire life looking for him, on every known plant. I've finally found you. Kakarrot._

Amoura landed her space pod in what seemed to be a farm of some sort. Unfortunately it was a crash landing. At little uneasily she climbed out of the destroyed pod, and searched for Kakarrot's engery. There, she found it but it wasn't as strong as she was expecting, but it was fair enough. His energy was also surrounded by very low and weak power levels. But wait, what was this? Radditz energy? How could he have found him before her? She needed to hurry and get there fast. She took of to the skys.

Goku then stood up with his eyes opened wide in shock. That energy, why has Radditz come back? What more can he do to me?

Krillen(A/n I'm not all to sure how to spell his name, and I'm 99% that's not right. But if you have the right spelling feel free to correct me on that) sensed it to. "Radditz or whatever your name is, why have you come back!"

It was then that Amoura landed gracefully with a slight grin on her face. "Nice of you to think I'm Radditz. I guess I must have lowered my energy more than I thought. But anyhow I'm Amoura and im Kakarrot's big sister."

Krillen " oh great! Another ones of Goku's carzy sibiling is here!" _Even though she's really beautiful. I wonder if she would ever go for a guy like me? Hey wait what I'm I thinking! Keep your thoughts straight krillen!_

Amoura with a slight look of annoyence on her face relpyed " excuse me, but exactly are you to say that I'm crazy?"_ stupid little bald man…. _" and who is this Goku? And if you would please just tell me where he is?"

It was then that she saw him. She looked at him with tears in her eyes._ He looks so, so much like our father. He has the same face, same eyes, and even the same hair._ She smiled and walked over to her brother and hugged him. And whispered " Kakarrot, I've finally found you. You look so much like our father."

(A/N)Well that's it for Chapter 1, I know I know cliffhanger. But I will try and update as soon as possible I might even put up chapter 2 later today. I hope you liked it, I'm planning on writing this all the way to the end of the DBZ series. To me GT doesn't exsist so why should I write about it? Anyways please please please review :D


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) Well here we are at Chapter 2. Don't worry I made this chapter considerably longer than the first. Just a heads up the first few chapters are going to have some drama, but later it will start to get light and funny so don't worry. Anyways you aren't here to read this so on with the story…

Chapter 2

I Will Always Stand By You

~Last time~

It was then that she saw him. She looked at him with tears in her eyes._ He looks so, so much like our father. He has the same face, same eyes, and even the same hair._ She smiled and walked over to her brother and hugged him. And whispered " Kakarrot, I've finally found you. You look so much like our father."

Goku pulled away from Amoura, and he just looked at her in a slight wonder in his eyes. " So you're my sister?" _she, she seems different then my brother. There's something about her and the way she looks at me with those eyes._

Amoura chuckled with a slight smile of my face. " Yes Kakarrot, I am your sister. I'm so glad to have finally found you. Know that I will always be there for you little brother."

Goku was in deep thought (a/n well as deep a thought as Goku can do) _if she really means what she says then maybe she can help me get my son back. _" Amoura, if you really mean that you'll be there for me then I need your help. Radditz has taken my son from me. And he won't give him back to me until I join him and these other saiyans. Will you help me?"

Amoura looked straight at her brother " of course I will help you Kakarrot. And I'm deeply sorry I didn't get here fast enough to stop our brother. Shall we go?"

" thank you for helping me, but just one thing could you call me Goku, not Kakarrot. That's the name I go by." said Goku

" alright Kaka…. I mean Goku." said Amoura. And Goku just smiled his famous smile.

Just then Piccolo landed and said " I'm going to. That Radditz guy is going to pay for what he did to me."

Amoura looked to her brother if it was alright and he said " alright, but this is a one time thing."

Piccolo nodded in agreement and all three took to the sky's.

They soon reached where Radditz was and they landed. But Amoura had a plan and she decided to wait to reveal her self to her older brother.

Radditz was confronting his brother and the namekin for coming.( I going to skip what radditz, goku and piccolo were talking about. don't hate me. If you really want to know just watch the episode again.)

Just as Radditz was about to hit Goku, Amoura came in and graved his fist. " hello brother its been to long. How have you been?" before he could have a chance to respond he punched him square in the face. And he landed a way from where he was.

" oh come now brother I thought you were at least a little stronger than that." she smiled and she kicked him in the gut. But at the same time he graved her foot and knocked her over.

Before Amoura could have a chance to get her revenge, Goku came in and started fighting her brother. Amoura decided it was best to let Goku have a try in the fight. _After all he is a saiyan, that fighting spirit and pride is coursing through his veins._

Piccolo spoke and interrupted her thoughts " is there anyway that weaken his power."

Amoura nodded and said " yes knowing my brother and the weak power level he has." She then uncoiled the tail around her waist and said " just get him to unwrap his tail grave it, Tug it, anything and his power will drain."

Piccolo took his chance. But not with Radditz.

He graved Amoura's tail without hesitation and pulled it out.

Her eyes widened with shock and pure anger. " You idiot! Do you have any idea what you have done!"

Piccolo replied " yeah I took any chance away from you double crossing me"

Amoura glared at him " you have just doomed your self. I am weak now but I will get you back for what you have done. Mark my words."

She then took of and try to help her brother. But she was so weak from having her tail yanked out Radditz landed a punch right on her face and she knocked out.

Goku was struggling with his brother and Piccolo came in. Goku told him to fire his special beam canon at him ( he had his brother in a lock)

Piccolo took his chance and charged his attack, as soon as he fired Amoura awoke he graved her head and looked up to see her brother being punctured but the attack.

_Oh no please no brother _" !" ( she ran to catch her brother (he was falling backwards) "oh kaka..Goku no. I've just found you how can I loose you now?"

Goku looked up at his sister " its ok at least his defeated heh. Just promise me you'll look after Gohan, my son."

Amoura looked at her brother will tears streaking her face and with a weary smile said " of course." then Goku vanished in her arms."

(A/N) Well that's it for chapter 2. I know cliffhanger but I have to get to come back and read more right? Anyways I hope you liked it and I'll try and update as soon as possible. But I have things to do so don't get made if it take a little longer. Always review and thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own DBZ. But I do own Amoura soooo yeah

(A/N) wow I'm so sorry it has taken me this long to right a new chapter, I've just been uber busy and I kinda had a little bit of writers block. Onto where I should take the story. But I've got a layout and I'm ready to continue on with the story. But my laptop has been acting up so bare with me . Anyways lets get on with the story already.

Chapter 3

No Regrets, Just Prepare For Battle

~Last Time~

Amoura looked at her brother with tears streaking her face and with a weary smile said " of course." then goku vanished in her arms.

Amoura looked arounded panicked _where had her brother gone?_

Piccolo told her where goku had gone. And Amoura felt a little reasurence. She walked over to the small child laying on the floor, and picked him up. " So you must be my nephew. You have sayian blood coursing through your veins little one. You are one of the last of your kind. Be strong."

Just then a capsule corp plane had landed and bulma, master roshi, oolong, and krillin jumped out and came running to the scene.

Amoura and Piccolo filled them in on what happened. But when they were done piccolo took the gohan from amouras arms. Amouras eyes grew angry and was going to hit the namekian. when she realized she would hurt gohan in the process she stopped her fist in mid air. And waited for the namekian to give a response for taking the child.

Piccolo said " I'm taking the kid. Im going to train him for the upcoming battle with the sayians. If any of you thinks you can stop me go for it. I'd like to see you try."

Everyone turned to amoura to try and stop him, but she surprised everyone with her reply.

" the namekian is right. The child needs to be trained. But I cannot train him, I have to train to, considering how my tail was yanked out I have to rebuild my strength. And next to me piccolo is probably the strongest this planet has to offer." amoura closed in on piccolo and was mere inches from his face. "im giving you a warning namekian, if you hurt my nephew I will kill you. And I wont hesitate."

Piccolo gave her a slight nod as a silent agreement had been made and he took off.

Bulma was dumbfounded on what had just happened. " whats just happened! Amoura how could you just let him take off like that! Some kind of sister and aunt you are! Your no better then radditz!"

That just pushed Amoura over the edge. It took all of Amouras strength to not just blast this girl on the spot. " listen hear go good for nothing worthless weakling. If you EVER come pair me to my brother again it will be the last words you will ever speak. You have no idea what I've gone through, and what pain I've suffered. And I especially don't intend on telling you. So can we just move on.''

Bulma just stood there shocked. No one had ever talked to her like that. She was Bulma Briefs heir of Capsule Corp. who did she think she was.

But before Bulma could have the chance to respond krillin jumped in. " hey guys why don't we just try to calm to and figure out what to do. I think we should all just head over to master roshi's and think of a plan on how to defeat these sayian people. Amoura you should come to. I mean you are one of them to right?'' now has krillin said this he got a little nervous at the end because when he said amouras name she looked up and looked him straight in the eyes. _man shes so pretty why does she have to look at me like that. Try to keep it together krillin, you can do this. She just another pretty girl right? Oh man now shes walking over to me what do I do what do I do?_

" alright I'll come. Its not like I have any other place to go.'"

So our fighters climbed into the CC plane and flew to Master Roshi's. when they arrived they figured out a plan. They would train and collect the dragon ballz and wish Goku back when he was done training with king kai.( yeah I know I skipped foreward a little bit there but I felt like it)

Next step was to figure out who was going to tell chi chi about her husband. While everyone argued about it saying it was complete suicide. Amoura got up and said " I'll go. I should meet , my sister in law anyways this will give us a chance to urrr bond. Just point my in the right direction." without hesitation the told amoura were chi chi lived wished her good luck and ran back into the house.

Amoura was bewildered. _how strong is this woman that she scares them so much?_ Amoura shrugged it off and took of to the direction of her new sister.

(a/n) alright so im going to write this next part in amouras point of view so you can get a better feel for Amoura and who she is.

As I fly over the valleys and hills, it just looks beautiful. It almost takes my breathe away. But that would be weakness wouldn't it? Im a sayain. I cant allow weakness. Theres no room for it. I fly over families and cities and see happiness. It makes me miss planet vegeta.

And the beauty of the red sky and the red sand. Most from other planets thought it was either horrific or beautiful in a unique way, but to me it was home.

Theres the mountain that krillin was talking about. Almost there.

Ahh there it is the small house. What if I, no I'll just knock on the door.

~switching back to my regular point of view~

Chi Chi answered the door but quickly turned her back and started walking inside while yelling at who she thought was there. " goku! What took you so long! I told you to be here 3 hours ago. Is gohan alright? I'd ask you if your hungry for dinner but I already know the anwser to that. Well are you going to say anything? Goku? Go-ku?" it was then that chi chi turned around and realized she wasn't talking to her husband or her son.

"oh your not goku. Who are you? And wheres my gohan?"

Amoura blinked _now I think I know why there were arguing this much over who would talk to her. She got the fire of a sayain in her. Now I know why Goku was so attracted to her. " _I am Amoura. I'm Goku's sister. I…"

"GOKU'S SISTER? WHEN DID GOKU HAVE A SISTER?"

"well I.."

" HOW COULD HE COULD NOT TELL ME!"

" you see.."

"ALL THESE YEARS AND…."

"HEY!"

Chi chi was taken back and finally looked at Amoura.

" im sorry for yelling but you were babbling. Now would you like to know what happened to your husband and son?"

Chi chi gave a silent nod and sat down in the kitchen. And she gestured for amoura to sit down as well. And Amoura did so.

" Alright this isn't going to be easy for me to say so I'll just get straight to the point. Goku is dead. And gohan is with piccolo. But, please don't cry on me now. Let me finish. The others are going to wish Goku back just as soon as he's done training with king kai. And gohan will be returned after his training with piccolo is finished. And if that namekian hurts him in any way I promise you he wont live to see another day."

Chi chi looked upon amoura with wonder. She didn't seem… what was the word for it. Well like the others she seemed…different. "I believe you. Thank you for telling me im sure the others didn't have the guts to come and tell me themelves so they sent you."

"well no and yes but I volunteered. I…wanted to get to know my sister in law."

" oh well that's sweet. Im nothing special just a normal stay at home mom. I'm the daughter of the ox king, and the strongest female fighter on earth. What about you can you tell me about where goku and you are really from and your history?"

"well chi chi? isn't not the happiest story in the world. So I'll just tell you the highlights for now until the time comes that I can reveal the whole truth to you. But it all starts on the last day planet vegeta mine and gokus home planet existed."

~this will be told in Amouras pov~

It was a day like any other day on vegeta. I was four and was already the strongest female fighter planet vegeta had ever seen. My strength rivaled that of the prince so much that we became sparring partners, and later best friends. I was making my usual route to visit kakarrot, gokus given name, because I really wanted to spend as much time with him as I could because he would soon be sent out because if his low power level.

You see planet vegeta wasn't like this earth it was… well a planet built to create warriors. It had red seas, skies, and red earth. But im getting carried away arent I? let me get back to the point I finished visting kakarrot. And I was told that my father Bardock had severe injuries and was roming around talking about how the planet was in danger. So naturally I went in search of Bardock.

When I found him he was holding onto his side and he was severly bleeding. Now remember I was only four, but I had been trained to see these type of injuries, but it was my father and I ran to him. He held, I mean really held me. Showing emotion like what he was showing was not shown on the planet. But it felt…nice.

Then he pulled at me and looked straight into my eyes and told me what was going to happen. And that he was going to fight the monster that was going to try and destroy our planet. He said that I needed to get kakarrot and leave vegeta. But I refused I couldn't just let him go and face the enemy alone could I? that wasn't the sayain way to run from a battle. Especially since I was stronger than my father he couldn't do it alone.

But Bardock wouldn't let me. He was a stubborn man, I guess I get that from him. But he told me he loved me. And he ran. I stood there and watched him run. When he was finally out of sight I put on a brave face and ran to where kakarrot was and put him in a pod. I didn't know where it went and I didn't bother checking I just said goodbye to my brother and watched the space pod leave. Then it was my turn, I took the neartest pod and took off. It might be the hardest thing I ever had to do. But when my pod took off I got one last look at the only home I had ever known. And in that last look I caught a glimpse of my fathers last breathe. He didn't win against the monster.

I say him and at least a hundred of the monsters men being swallowed my a ball of energy that took my planet with it. It was at that time I allowed myself to have a moment of weakness and cried. Since then I had been going to different planets to search for kaka..goku and finally after what seemed like an eternity I found him. And just as quickly I lost him again. But if th dragon balls are what the others desicrbed to me , then I will be with my brother again soon.

~regular pov~

Chi chi looked at Amoura they both had tears starting to form in there eyes. Chi chi walked over to amouras chair and held her.

(a/n) well that's it for chapter 3. I hope you liked it, and that you got a better feel for who amoura is and the person she choses to be. I literally spent 4 hours writing it so I tried to make longer to make up for the time I didn't write. If all goes as planned I'll have chapter 4 up by tomorrow. As always review please and thank you.

~Sabrina


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N)Well here we are at chapter 4 yay. So my plan for this chapter is to start getting a move on into the action and when the saiyans arrive. Also I know I have haven't really described what Amoura looks like but I'm saving that for a little later on so just bare with me please. Anyways lets get this party started!

Chapter 4

Chichi looked at Amoura she couldn't believe how brave this girl was. She got up and hugged Amoura.

Amoura really didn't know what to do she wasn't used to letting people in let alone letting some one _hug_ her. "umm chichi do you mind? I'm just not comfortable with hugging yet, try again in a few months. And I don't mean to be rude its just.."

"Don't worry about it Amoura it's not a problem, but when those few months pass get ready for the biggest hug you've _ever_ had." chichi smiled and walked of into the kicthen.

"Amoura hun are you hungry I could fix you something, and if you'd like you can stay here and train. You'd be keeping me company. And it give us a chance to talk more. Besides I bet your wondering about your brother and nephew."

"that would be wonderful chichi thank you" for once in her life Amoura felt content, and felt a sense of belonging that she hasn't felt in awhile.

The months passed on, everyone was training for the upcoming battle with the saiyans. Amoura and chichi grew a lot closer. Amoura had become more accustomed to the way things worked on the planet. She spoke more naturally, and let her self show just some _weakness _every now and then.

But as some peaceful moments come the leave just as quickly because the day of reckoning and come. The saiyans had arrived.

While the saiyans we off destroying an unsuspecting city. Amoura said goodbye to chichi and took off to find the others.

Amoura found Piccolo and Gohan. Gohan looked so much older then the last time Amoura had seen him.

"Nice to see that you didn't kill me nephew. Umm Thank you for training him."

Piccolo just looked at her at first not really knowing how to reply. " whatever I was doing the kid a favor."

Gohan looked up the woman who claimed to be his aunt " you're my aunt, are you evil like the other one?"

Amoura smiled at Gohan and said " no kid, I'm one of the good guys. Oh and your mom says that she loves you and don't get hurt."

Just then Krillin arrived he told Amoura, Gohan, and Piccolo that Goku should be arriving soon. As Krillin and Gohan were speaking Piccolo pulled Amoura to the side.

"I don't want you fighting the saiyans until I say so."

"what? You don't honestly believe you can fight them on your own and win do you?"

"maybe, but I just want to see how the others fair off."

" fine, I'll play it your way namekian but when people start dying don't blame me. But if I see gohan in any danger I'm stepping in."

"fine."

Piccolo returned to the group which had grown with yamcha,tien and chiatzo joining in. while Amoura decided to stay behind and look over them by the nearest tree. But just at that moment the saiyans arrived.

Amoura looked up at the saiyans. But to her shock she new them. She looked up at the one with the fiery black hair and one word escaped her lips " Vegeta"

Vegeta turned and saw a girl leaning on a tree. He felt like new her. She was beautiful by anyones standerds. She had beautiful brown eyes, pitch black her that curled, she had tan skin, rosy colored lips with an oval shaped face.

She wore a standerd saiyan uniform -_could she be saiyan?_ - a pink shirt that only hung on one shoulder. Armor (think fasha style) black pants that seemed to hug her curves (yeah I know don't judge I couldn't think of any other way to describe them) gray boots and gray gloves. She seemed fit but slender.

Vegeta turned to Nappa " Nappa do you know who that girl over there is?"

"uh no boss but she has uniform like us"

Vegeta looked at her one last time and turned to confront the others.

Vegeta started pressuring piccolo to give him all the information he know about the dragon balls, but of course that didn't happen.

Nappa started reading everyones power levels Gohan was 1000, piccolo 1400, krillin 1100, and Amoura was 1200. But granted they were all lowering there power levels.

Of course Vegeta was to smart and figured out that they all had the ability to raise and lower there power levels at will. So he took of his scouter and told well more like commanded nappa to do the same.

" nappa I think its time we had a little fun. What don't we see how they fair against the saibamen."

" sure thing boss sounds like it'll be entertaining for now."

As nappa released the saibamen out of nowhere Amoura replied.

" Hey piccolo I'd watch out for those saibamen. There nasty little things. Try not to let them grave a hold of you, or well they wont let go for their life."

"hey vegeta how does she know about the sailable?" Nappa looked at vegeta for an answer but vegeta just kept staring at the girl _who is she?_

"thanks for the tip, but I like to fight my own battles."

" alright, have it your way but don't say I didn't warn you."

Tien decided he wanted to be the first to fight he fought his saibamen with ease. " hey guys they really arent that bad fight, just don't let them grave you."

Yamcha being his cocky self decided that he could take them he fought hard, but not hard enough he was the first to fall. the gang was so surprised they were shocked that friend was know gone.

Krillin was so angry he decided to take down the last remaining saibamen.

This left Nappa excited to finally get to fight. Tien decided that he would try and get too fight Nappa. They were fighting hard (or at least tien) then during the middle of the fight tien lost his left arm( it was his left arm right?)

Chiatzo was so sad to see his best friend in pain that he tried to fight nappa himself. He decided to sacrifice himself to save his friends, but saldy it didn't work. Tien cried out in pain for his friend and gave up the last of his strength for one final energy blast at nappa.

And just as quickly tien drew his final breath.

Nappa cried out in laughter " what a weakling, so whos next how about you kid?"

As Nappa charged at Gohan Amoura quickly caught his fist in mid air which left Nappa in shock.

"Still havent changed have you Nappa. You still charge into battle like a fool before assessing the situation. You let your anger get the best of you which leaves a big weakness in the battle field."

As soon as nappa was about to reply at her with a punch to her face. Gohan spoke. " wait cant we just wait till my dad gets here he'll bet you."

Piccolo looked at Gohan and continued " just wait for Goku to get her and you'll get a real battle."

Vegeta thought this over and said. " Alright you have exactly one hour. If this goku isn't here by one hour then your going to have to face your demise. Come nappa."

Nappa will still being restrained by Amoura who was still clenching his fist. " you heard the prince Nappa go." and she kicked Nappa in the stomche with so much force he landed 30 feet away at Vegeta's feet.

It was then that Vegeta and Amoura locked eyes. They held it for what seemed like and eternity until Amoura was the first to look away. And walk towards Gohan.

(A/N)Well that's it for chapter 4. I'm sorry it wasn't at good as it could have been but I got a little side tracked. But anyways I hope you enjoyed reading it, and finally getting to know what Amoura looks like. Anyways I hope to have chapter 5 up by tomorrow if not then it will be up by Friday. Always review thanks.

~Sabrina


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N) Well Holy peanut brittle! I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever, but my computer broke and it took my a while to get a new one. Not to mention the fact that I started school two weeks ago so I haven't really had time for anything. Anyways here is the next long awaited chapter in my story. I'm also very sorry that its short so bear with me.

Disclaimer: of course I don't own this but I do own Amoura so HA!

Amoura sat waiting in the grass thinking of the events that just unfolded before her. _He looks at me as if he remembers, does he? Or was I just nothing more to him then…_

Amoura's thoughts were interrupted by Piccolo's voice. "so do you know those guys or what?"

"I did know them. But that was another lifetime so if you don't mind." Amoura got up and walked over to Krillin and Gohan who had been talking silently to themselves.

Vegeta sat quietly on the rock while Nappa was drabbling on about what he was going to do those weaklings. _Ah Nappa does he ever shut up. The fool wouldn't know the back of his own hand if it weren't for me. Could it really be her? Has it been that long? We were just children but, I cant help but wonder. No I cannot feel this way I am Vegeta Prince of all sayians. Maybe if just focus on the battle at hand she will be of no importance. I don't have all day to wait for this Goku person he better be arriving soon. _

Amoura was now talking to Gohan and Krillin.

Gohan looked up at Krillin and spoke " Krillin do you think my dad will be here soon the hour is…"

It was then that Nappa appered and said "well what do you know kiddies the hour is up who is first. How about you kid?"

Before anyone could move Nappa charged at Gohan and knocked him into a huge boulder.

It was then that Amoura lost it.

"NAPPA! How dare you hurt me nephew!" she stormed to nappa and falcon punched him right arcoss his face.

Before nappa had a chance to recover she kneed him in the stomach and kicked him in the head.

But that was all Amoura was able to achieve. Nappa graved hold of her and punched her across the face. Amoura stumbled back in astonishment. Nappa then kicked her in the stomach and she doubled over.

He then managed to kick her legs out from under her and she fell to the floor. He grvaed her by her hair and pulled her face up to his.

" your strong girly not once did you cry out in pain to bad though it would have made it more fun. Hey vegeta heres a gift you can finish her off." Nappa took amoura by her throat and threw to Vegetas feet.

Vegeta picked Amoura up by her throat and looked into her eyes.

Amoura looked back into his eyes and spoke " ve vegeta. What's the matter? Don't remember your best friend?"

She clutched onto the hand that was wrapped around her throat. As soon as she spoke she sensed the desperation for remembrance in her words. She just hoped he didn't. Amoura locked her eyes with his. Neither daring to look away.

Vegeta without thinking said her name "Amoura"

" glad to see you remember my name at least."

Vegeta didn't know what to say _how could this be possible? Shes alive. _

Vegeta let on his hold and she dropped to the floor clutching her throat desperately searching for air. Amoura looked up to Vegeta when they turned to here a cry in the distance.

One thought crossed Amoura's mind. _Gohan._

(A/N) yeah yeah yeah I know short chapter. I'm sorry I will do my best to try and update as soon as a can. With school and everything else going on in my life its getting hard to balance things. Bet anyways I hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for the patience on waiting for me to write this chapter. As always reviewing would be appreciated

~Sabrina


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N) Hi everyone I know its been a while since I've updated but I have literally been swmaped with all my school work. I hate AP classes and they hate me. Anyways here is the new chpater update I thought I would give it as a sort of happy Friday gift. Anyways enough of my endless drabble here Is Chapter 6.

Chapter 6

The Long Awaited Battle

Amoura looked of into the distance at the scene that was before her. Her eyes scanning the scene to make sure the only person she truly cared about was alright. And thanking the stars she got up off the floor and ran to Gohan.

Amoura pulled Gohan into her arms and tried to calm him.

"gohan its going to be alright. Piccolo is in a better place now."

As much as gohan wanted these words to help him it couldn't. he had just lost his master his one true friend.

Meanwhile Vegeta watched the scene that was going on in front of him. _How could Amoura be showing such emotion? She's a proud sayian woman, she shouldn't be showing such, such, such weakness. _Vegeta was once again pulled away from his thoughts and was forced to tear his eyes away from Amoura and look off to Nappa. _Damn that Nappa._

" not so strong and tuff now are you Namekian!" nappa gaufed with a grin framing his face. "So whose next. I'd say the kid but the girl would just jump in. so hows about a second round girlie"

Amoura let go of Gohan and replied " Gladly" she raced off to him.

She was quick to throw a punch to his face and knee him in the gut. But nappa retaliated by giving her a few rounds of quick jabs to her face. But she had had enough. She graved on of his fists and crushed it with her hand.

Nappa cried out in pain and fell to his knees, but Amoura had the look of pride and power written across her face. She kicked him across the face and pushed him to floor.

Amoura thought she had one but she turned her back to nappa for just a second._what kind of power is that?_

It was then that nappa fired and attack at her. Unprepared she let out a cry and was falling to the floor. But she was saved by none other than nimbus.

just then all of the spectors looked off into the distance. What was that power or more who belonged to that power?

"whats that power?" said krillen with his overly stating the obvious voice.

"its my dad it has to be!" spoke a hopeful gohan._it just has to be him._

Amoura looked up into the skies _brother please let it be you._

Vegeta with his infamous grin spread across his face thought to him self_ so kakarott you finally decided to show your face. _

(A/N) ok yeah it seems like my chapters just keep getting shorter and shorter but! I promise I will update tomorrow. So no worries. And if he have the time you could you know review. But you don't have to its just nice knowing that you enjoy the story. Not only that but feedback would be nice to I could make the story even better. Anyways I hope you guys have a fantastic rst of your Friday.


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N) WOW well it's been awhile hasn't it? I am sooooooo sorry for not updating, I promised that I didn't forget about this story I've just had a lot going on. Life, school, you know the usual. Not to mention a tad bit of writers block, dang writers block and it's blocking ways. Anyways heres a smaaaaaaallllll update but its still one nonethe less. Sorry I promise you I WILL update again soon.

Chapter 7

And Into the Battle we go

As if an angel in the time of need Goku appeared. Goku was talking to Gohan, Amoura, and Krillin and giving them each a well deserved sensu bean.

Goku began to tell them that he needed to fight this battle alone, and that they should all leave. However Amoura wasn't one to take orders.

"Goku you've completely lost your mind if you think I'm just going to stand by while you fight this battle alone!"

Goku looked at his sister with a smile on his face and replied " Sis you just have to leave this to me. This is my fight not your now take Gohan and Krillin and get out of here."

With regret in her eyes Amoura turned away and flew away with Gohan and Krillin following behind.

Meanwhile Vegeta watching the scene before him watched with curiosity and annoyance. He wanted to see how powerful kakkarott really was, but he also didn't want to see Amoura fly away from him.

As the battle between goku and vegeta insued Amoura couldn't help but feel a deep pang in her chest. _I shouldn't be running like this I'm a sayian, and that my brothers, and my used to be best friend. But no, I must respect Goku's wishes. Even if they are not what I want them to be._

But just then Gohan yelled " Agh! I wont leave my daddy like this." And he halted in the air and raced off to help his father.

Amoura's eyes widened and she screamed "Gohan!" and went after him . and Krillin was left there with him.

"Aw man, guys why do you always have to leave me in the dust. I'm important to you know!" and he followed after them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Won't Back Down.

Amoura flew off after Gohan. How could he fly off like that? A part of me is grateful that he did choose to fly back. I would have if he didn't.

It took minutes to arrive back at the scene and what they saw was a major battle between Goku and Vegeta. It pained Amoura to see her brother and well Vegeta fighting against each other. But she didn't dare interrupt the fight. That was not something a sayian does. She needed to respect the fight.

She looked on while the hole in her chest grew bigger each passing second.

The battle seemed to be drawing an end and it didn't look to good for Goku, Vegeta was winning. So many things happened at once; it all seemed like a blur. Vegeta turned into a great ape, his tail was cut off. Gohan turned into a great ape, and then fell on Vegeta.

This was nonsense, Amoura ran to her brother to see the extent of his injuries when she noticed Krillin approaching Vegeta-with a sword- she appeared with in a flash in front of Vegeta who was trying to escape into his Pod.

"If you're going to kill him, you have to kill me first."

Amoura felt all eyes staring at her, she knew what she did was wrong. He had almost killed her brother. But she just couldn't stand by and let Vegeta. After all they had been through as children. How they were supposed to-. No she was repaying a favor. If anyone had a right to kill Vegeta it was her, and only her.

"No Krillin she's right, if you kill him. Then you're no better than the things he's done."

Thank you brother.

Amoura turned and saw Vegeta looking at her. Vegeta all the while couldn't help but wonder why she did that. But he needed to go. With one last look at the girl he was supposed to- no he is the sayian prince he can't be thinking things so below him. And with that he flew off in the pod.

~At the hospital~

Amoura sat in a chair in her brother's hospital room. They call this _modern _medicine? She rolled her eyes and watched as Goku's friends gathered to check on their hero. But all she heard was her sister in law screaming about her son.

"Oh my Gohan! You are never leaving your mommy again! Don't worry mommy will take care of you!"

Oh the poor kid.

"Goku how are we going to get the dragon balls back with no kami!"

Everyone turned to Goku, even Amoura was curious to hear his answer.

He just grinned and said "I have no idea"

Oh my "What if we go to Namek, surely if they were the originators of the dragon balls they should have a pair themselves."

Everyone turned to look at Amoura.

"That's a great idea! just how are we going to get there!" Amoura would have punched Bulma out if Goku wouldn't have spoken.

"Hey look isn't that a pod on the TV?"

Bulma's face brightened krillin handed the remote to Bulma.

"Here you go Bulma, but shouldn't Amoura do it since she actually IS sayian and has used it before."

"Come on Krillin I am perfectly capable of doing this, now if I just press this button-"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Look you might be Goku's long lost sister, but I'm still the brains of this place, and if I want to push this button then I will."

And with that the pod blew up.

"Bulma!"

Amoura simple whispered "told you."

When it seemed all hope was lost Mr. Popo came into the room and stated that there was a ship that might be useful. Luckily for the gang it was.

~a couple months later~

"Gohan my baby you have to promise to write to me every day!"

"I will mom I promise"

Amoura was standing at the base of the ship waiting for people to- how did they say it?-get the show on the road. When everyone was finally ready to go, Amoura stood next to not so happy Bulma.

They entered the ship, what would be there home for the next couple of months.

Bulma stood in front of the group with her hands on her hips "this area right here is your guys space, and all of this over here is mine. And if any of you guys touch my things you dead."

Amoura, Krillin, and Gohan were left standing there.

"I'm going to end up killing her by the end of this I know it." Amoura took a deep breath this was going to be a long journey.

(A/N) ok guys I know it has literally been forever since I updated this story. But I lost inspiration for it. But thanks to some review (yeah I'm looking at you 2011 Review please read & cristina) I have chosen to write another chapter for this story. I'm going to live it on hiatus because honestly I don't know when I will update it again. BUT I promise I won't forget about this story (:

I don't own DBZ.


End file.
